A Moment Lasts a Lifetime
by RogueWitch
Summary: Veronica has a one night stand with Weevil after finding something she doesn't like in her boyfriend's pool house... what does she do when she finds out she's pregnant?
1. Chapter 1

A Moment Lasts a Lifetime

It was a moment of weakness, I was standing outside of Logan's house, horrified by what I had found, terrified that the camera's in the pool house where my boyfriends, or ex-boyfriends, I hadn't really decided yet, and I watched the bike make its way up the street, and I wanted to get the feel of Logan off my body, the feel of his hands off of me, and I saw the opportunity to do that ride up in a black leather biker's jacket on the back of a motorcycle.

"You okay?" Weevil asks as I take the pre-offered helmet out of his hands.

"Thanks for coming to get me." I put the helmet over my head, then swing my leg over the back of his bike, scooting myself snuggly up to him, and wrap my arms around his waist, I can feel his muscles contract under my hands, as I hold on tightly.

It wasn't anything like I thought my first time would be, not that it was really my first time, but to me it felt like it was. I grew up envisioning rose petals and scented candles, cheesy music and lots of fumbling. I got none of that.

It started when Weevil stopped in front of my apartment complex, taking his helmet off and offering to walk me to the door. My body took over, demanding to be satisfied, demanding that the feel of Logan and his betrayal be washed from it; normally I would take an abnormally hot shower and purge myself of the first few layers of my skin, but there was this perfect boy in front of me, one that was beyond beautiful, one that had insinuated his interest in me for a year, and I jumped at the chance to make myself feel better, if only for a moment. He cocked his head at me when I just stood and starred at him, not saying anything to his invitation to walk me to the door, and I launched myself at him. I grabbed Weevil by the back of the neck, pulling his lips down to mine, running my tongue along the seam of his full lips waiting for him to do something. He stood completely still for only a moment before responding, wrapping one arm around my waist and tangling the other into my hair, pulling it out of its pigtails. He pushed me up against the side of the building and devoured me, and it was such a contrast with the soft quick kisses with Logan, that I just let him take me over.

"V, what are we doing?" Weevil asks as he rests his forehead against mine, taking a deep, needed breath.

"Kissing, I thought that was obvious." I run my hands up the inside of his leather jacket, over his grey wife beater, wondering what it will feel like to touch his skin.

"Why me?" He hasn't stopped kissing me, running his tongue along the line of my jaw, I just want him to shut up, and keep touching me.

"Because I want to know what you feel like." This seems to be enough for him, because he stops talking, stops asking questions, and starts kissing me harder.

I lead him up to the house, knowing that dad wouldn't be home, not even bothering to check the rooms, not leaving the comfort of his arms, letting him trail his lips down my neck, his hands wonder up the back of my shirt. I lead him into my room, and kicked the door shut with my foot, and knew in the morning I wouldn't be worried about the feel of Logan's hands on my body anymore.

You never really know when your life is going to change so completely that you can't ever get it back, that you can't ever fix what's broken, but it happens, and those things are the things that end up defining you forever. Three minutes can go by so quickly, or they can take an eternity, especially when your watching an egg timer, waiting for the results of a pregnancy test, just hoping against hope that the stupid strip wont turn pink, and why pink anyway? Just because we're girls does not mean that we want to look at a stupid pink line to tell us that our life is essentially over or at least those of us who haven't even begun our senior year in high school yet. I spent three minutes praying that the strip wouldn't turn pink, three minutes praying to whoever would listen, that my period was just abnormally late, two weeks was nothing. I had spent the last week of my life trying to convince myself that I had just wrote the date down wrong, that my period had been late before, that it was just a fluke, after the second week ticked off the calendar, I bought a pregnancy test, from Wallace at Sac-n-Pac, just so that no one else would know, and word wouldn't get back to my father.

I prayed so hard, and I was paying so much attention to the egg timer, that it actually startled me when it went off. I jumped, knocking the timer off the sink, and took a deep breath, not yet really ready to look at the test, despite the fact that I had been intently waiting for the past three minutes for the waiting to be over. I counted to three, since that seemed to be the number of the day, and looked. The strip was pink, very pink, it was so pink that there was really no mistaking it for any other color, but I wasn't sure, so I took out the next test, ran into the kitchen for a bottle of water, which I chugged as quickly as possible, and then I waited.

The second test said the same thing, pink; the third test sat on the counter when dad came home, I put it in the cabinet next to the sink, and tried to forget about it, while dad told me about his book, the book he wrote after we caught Lilly's killer, Aaron Echolls, her boyfriend's father, my boyfriend's father.

"The book made the New York Times Best Seller List, Veronica, I really wish you would let me credit you with something, you where the one to solve the case, you figured it out." Dad busied himself around the kitchen; he didn't even look at me when I came out of the bedroom. If he had he would have known something was wrong.

"I got lucky; I found something that gave me the right answer. If I hadn't found those tapes, I would never have figured it out, nothing else pointed to Mr. Echolls." I sat myself down on one of the chairs at our kitchen table and pick at my nails.

"How's Logan doing with all of this?" How do you think Logan is doing? He's devastated, he finds out his father is a murderer and his girlfriend was cheating on him with his father all in one day. Lilly wasn't a saint, anyone who knew her would have known that, but Logan bore the brunt of it, Lilly cheated on Logan left and right, with his dad, with Weevil, and with countless other guys, guys I didn't even know about; I wouldn't have even known about Weevil or Mr. Echolls if I hadn't been investigating Lilly's murder.

This only reminded me about the fact that I was going to have to tell Logan, I was going to have to tell Logan that I had slept with Weevil, despite the fact that I refused to sleep with him, that I had told him that I wasn't ready; I was also going to have to tell him that I had cheated on him, the same way Lilly had, even with the same guy. I made my excuses to dad and slunk back into my room and put the Virgin Suicides soundtrack in my CD player, and cranked up the volume before going to check the last test, pink.

There was no question now, no more tests to take, I had to just face the fact that I was pregnant, and I was going to have to disappoint everyone. I sank to the floor of the bathroom, and listen to the words of Playground Love, wishing that I could drown in the music, that it would take everything away, but knowing that it wouldn't happen. The CD continues to play as I let tears slip down my cheeks, who do you talk to about finding out that your pregnant at seventeen, when your mom's gone and you have no real girlfriends, I mean I guess I could talk to Mac or Meg, though Mac is more of a business associate, and Meg has been giving me the cold shoulder since Duncan broke up with her. I lie down on the cool bathroom tiles, and loose myself in the music. All of this trouble, just to get away from myself for one night, to erase the dirty feelings that those cameras in the pool house gave me. One moment, that changes my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Part 2

I put off telling anyone for another week, Wallace knew not to ask any questions, he had been my friend long enough, and no one else knew that there where questions to ask. Tensions had been rising in Neptune after the incident on the bridge, and Logan was in trial, now really wasn't the time to tell him that I was having someone else's baby, and I was, I thought about it, and I mulled over the options, and I was having the baby. I couldn't see myself spending nine months carrying something, someone, inside me and then giving them up to someone else; and I was positive that I couldn't go through an abortion, I knew that it would haunt me for the rest of my life, and I really had enough haunting me, I didn't need to personally add to it.

So, I waited, I wanted the right time to tell Logan, for his trial to be over, for everything to be settled again. I waited to tell Weevil, because he had just lost his best friend, and I didn't know how to tell him that on top of that I was going to make his life harder, because in the end, I know him well enough to know he will want to help with the baby, even though I plan to give him a choice. I wait to tell dad because I know that this will kill him, he has been waiting for me to graduate so that I can go away to college and become something wonderful, and I don't know how to tell him that I'm stuck in Neptune and it'll be hard for me to graduate high school.

I lay in my bed watching the ceiling of the apartment and listening to one of Southern California's rare summer thunderstorms, and thought about how I was possibly going to care for this baby. I found myself rubbing my hand over my still flat abdomen and wondering what it will be like. Tears slipped down the sides of my face and mingled with my hair that was loose on my pillow, which was how Meg found me.

"Veronica, I know I've been a jerk to you, but I didn't have anyone else I thought I could talk to." She walked timidly into my room, not turning on the light, but turning down the CD player, which had been playing Virgin Suicides for the past week, which I think was what lead dad to flee the house.

I whipped the tears from my face before sitting up and looking at her, "Sure, Meg, what do you need?"

"Veronica, I'm so sorry for being so offal to you, I just blamed you for the whole thing with Duncan, and the truth is I was really angry with Duncan, and you where an easer target." Meg looked so lost, and apologetic, and scared, like she wasn't really sure how to say what she really wanted to say. "Veronica, I'm pregnant."

I couldn't have been more shocked, Meg, who was possibly the purest, most chaste and virtuous girl in school was pregnant, not that I could really say anything, since I was in the same boat. "Well, at least I'm not the only one."

Meg just looks at me, not really sure if she heard me correctly. "What?"

"Yep, I'm pregnant, I found out about a week ago, course I don't think anyone at school will be surprised I got knocked up, you on the other hand will turn some heads."

"I was so angry with you, because I had just found out, and then Duncan broke up with me, and I hadn't even told him yet, and I think he's still in love with you." Meg jumbled all her words together trying to get them all out at once, like she just had to get them off her chest before we could move on. She took a deep breath, and then asked more slowly, "What are you going to tell Logan?"

"Oh, but there in lies the problem my friend," where Meg was actually dating the guy who got her preggers, I didn't get to boast that, I was trying to run away from the guy I was dating, by hooking up with the nearest and most available guy, who also happened to be a friend of mine, and I really hoped that that friendship could be patched up, since he wasn't really talking to me now that he found out I was still with Logan, I'm a bitch. "I have to tell Logan that I am pregnant, and the fun part comes when he asks me how I could possibly have gotten pregnant, because we're not having sex. He may even make a funny joke about how kissing can't get you pregnant, that's if he doesn't try to strangle me or cry."

"Will I be a total bitch if I ask you if you know who the father is?" She flinched away from me, looking ashamed for even asking the question.

"No, that would be a perfectly valid question, since I just told you that my boyfriend isn't the father, and yes I know who the father is, and the answer to that question is just going to make Logan the happiest man alive, because not only did I cheat on him, but I cheated on him with the same person that Lilly cheated on him with, Weevil. And that is a whole new problem, because Weevil isn't really talking to me right now, actually he's more like ignoring my phone calls and shutting doors in my face." I stare down at my hands, and start to pick at my finger nails, which over the past week has become a bit of a habit of mine that I really need to break.

"What are you going to do?" Meg asked like she was looking for guidance, which I felt entirely unqualified to give, but I was going to give anyway, she had asked, and I saw no reason not to tell her what I was going to do.

"I'm going to be me, I'm going to hold my head up and tell everyone that I'm pregnant, I'm going to start with Logan, since I know he's going to be devastated, but once he breaks up with me he'll move on, then I'm going to beg Weevil to talk to me long enough to tell him, and let him decide if he wants to have anything to do with me or the baby, which I plan on keeping, and then I'll work from there, telling dad, who will die when I tell him that I'm having the baby of the leader of the PCH bike club, then I have to tell all of my friends, minus you, since you know." I look up at her, and she looks panicked. "What about you, do you have a plan?"

"My plan went as far as coming over here and telling you, and maybe asking you to hold my hand while I tell Duncan."

"I think I can do that, and I know this sounds really unlike me, but would you come with me when I tell Logan, I kinda want someone with me, cause I don't think I'm going to want to be with him alone when he finds out who the father is."

"I would be happy to help." She smiled at me for the first time since before Logan's party, the party which had started this whole thing. "And hey, we can be pregnant together, it'll be good to have someone to go through this with, we wont have to walk through the halls at school alone and pregnant."

"Yeah, that was kinda the part I was dreading the most."

"Me too, at least you have experience ignoring insults and dealing with people being mean to you, I tend to cry."

"Well, no more crying, we have to be strong, we're going to have babies who are going to look up to us, I don't know about you, but I want my kid to be like me, I want them to be able to hold their head up high no matter what life throws at them." I was suddenly not as scared about this whole pregnancy thing, the idea of having a comrade, another pregnant person, who could stand with me made the whole thing feel much better. "So, what do you say we tell Duncan tomorrow, and then work on Logan the next day? Where just waiting for a verdict in his trial, it should be all over by then, and if he's cleared of charges, I wont feel so bad about telling him what a horrible girlfriend he has."

"We can do Duncan tomorrow, and you're not horrible, you made a mistake." Meg was always so sunny, sometimes I was bothered by this trait, but at that moment, I really needed it.

"It wasn't so much a mistake, as a conscious choice; one day when you're older I'll tell you all about it." Meg threw her head back and laughed.

"Do you promise, mommy?"

"Yeah, little too soon for that."

"Sorry."


End file.
